Lil Pump
Gazzy Garcia (born August 17, 2000), better known by his stage name Lil Pump, is an American rapper, singer, producer, and songwriter. Garcia is best known for his song "Gucci Gang" which peaked at number three on the US Billboard Hot 100. He released his debut studio album, Lil Pump, on October 6, 2017. Early Life Gazzy Garcia was born on August 17, 2000 in Miami, Florida, where he was raised. When he was six years old, his parents divorced. Garcia was expelled from multiple district schools and enrolled in Charles W. Flanagan High School, an opportunity school. However, because he was fighting and inciting a riot, he was expelled. Why He And His Songs Suck # All of his songs are annoyingly and irritatingly repetitive, mostly consisting of showing off his wealth (also known as "flexing") and repeating the title of the song over and over again. "Gucci Gang" is also overrated, being a horrible song that was overplayed and made memes of. # He is a public nuisance, such as when he got kicked off an airplane for disturbance while also being under the influence of drugs. He also disturbed a Walmart department with his producer Smokepurpp and fellow rapper Bhad Bhabie. # He is unbelievably unintelligent, answering incorrect stuff to obvious, basic questions. When asked what the difference between America and the United States was, he said that the United States was UP south while America was DOWN north. Another instance is when he was asked how much time it would take for a vehicle driving 70 mph and he answered "70, because 1 times 70 is 70." This is a perfect example of his low IQ. # When he was 17 years old, his concerts were restricted to guests over 18 years of age. # His flow is really nothing special. # His voice is uninteresting. # In some of his songs, most notably his self-titled debut single and "I Love It", he uses too much autotune. # He collaborated with Lil Yachty, another terrible mumble rapper. # He shot a gun out of the window of a car # His beats are mediocre. # He made an awful diss track called "F**k J. Cole", which, as the title suggests, was aimed at J. Cole, who is a really good rapper and Lil Pump is a bad rapper. # Both his XXL Cypher and his XXL Freestyle were horrendous. Redeeming Qualities # He is actually respectful to his own fans, unlike Justin Bieber, and can handle negative criticism, unlike Jake Paul. # At least not all his songs are drowned in Auto-tune like most modern rappers. # Some of his songs are okay (ex. Esskeetit, Iced Out, Flex Like Ouu, i Shyne ). Discography Studio Albums *''Lil Pump'' (2017) *''Harverd Dropout'' (2019) Trivia *His parents are Colombian. *When he was 13, Pump's cousin introduced him to Omar Pinero, who would later be known as Smokepurrp. Category:Rappers Category:Celebrities Category:Artists Category:Internet Memes Category:2010 Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Mumble Rappers Category:Bad Singers Who Have Improved